Long Distance
by Sisaat
Summary: It wasn't easy to love someone who was all the way across the ocean, but each little moment they shared made it all worth it. (hijack modern AU)
1. Long Distance

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Skype.**

* * *

Hiccup paused before walking out of his college's doors and into the freezing cold that was early winter in Berk. He took out his cellphone to check on Skype if his boyfriend was online. Jack only had classes in the morning, today, so he should hopefully be back home. Hiccup smiled when he saw that he was right.

_"Hey, Jack,"_ he typed. _"I'm done with school for today. I'll be home soon."_

_"I'll wait for you impatiently~" _Jack replied after only a few seconds.

_"It's freezing out there :("_

_"Then hurry up. I'll warm you when you get home ;)"_

_"Can't wait."_

Encouraged, Hiccup headed out and bravely faced the bitter cold of the Berkian winter, He walked fast, eager to get home to see Jack's smiling face again. This morning's heavy snowfall blocked much of the streets that hadn't yet been cleared, but he just pushed through it. His boyfriend was waiting.

He all but ran up the hill where the closest thing Berk had to an upscale neighborhood perched, climbed the steps to his house at the top and struggled to unlock the door despite his frozen fingers. Hiccup barely stopped to appreciate the warm air inside. He kicked his boots off and climbed the stairs to his bedroom two steps at a time.

He threw his wool cap on the bed without looking. A feline hiss told him he had probably hit Toothless. He gave the cat an apologetic smile before plopping down on the chair in front of his computer without bothering to take off his coat or his scarf. That could wait. First, he got back on Skype.

_"I'm home," _He typed. He stayed there staring at his screen, wondering what was taking Jack so long. He wasn't gone, was he? He said he would be waiting.

_"Welcome home~" _Jack answered at last. _"Are you very cold?"_

_"Freezing."_

_"I changed into something a little sexy to warm you up ;)"_

The invitation to a video call came before he could find a suitable answer. Something a little sexy? Hiccup grinned and eagerly accepted the invitation. He already felt warmth pool in his stomach at the idea of seeing Jack at all. The sexy part was definitely a bonus.

When he did see Jack, sprawled on his side with his chin propped on his hand, he blinked, snorted and clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle a giggle. At the same time, the warmth in his stomach increased. Silly, maybe, and certainly unexpected, but Jack sure got the sexy part right.

"Where did you get that dress?"

Jack smirked and smoothed the shimmering deep turquoise cocktail dress that revealed his shapely, hairless legs beautifully. He batted his dark eyelashes. Hiccup had to admire his matching makeup.

"My mom's closet," he answered, with not a hint of embarrassment.

"And what would she think of you wearing it?"

"She did my makeup."

"You're such an idiot."

Hiccup dropped his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with silent laughter. He had to give Jack that: he knew how to surprise him. He raised his head again when Jack moved from his spot on the bed to sit in front of his own computer. The angle of the camera gave Hiccup a nice view to his sock-stuffed cleavage. Hiccup didn't pay that much heed. He had a hard time taking his eyes off Jack painted lips.

"But, serious talk, for a moment."

"Are you planning on changing into something more sensible for that serious talk?"

"After all the troubles I went through to look sexy for you? No. You'll have to take me seriously however I'm dressed."

"I always do."

Jack smiled and looked aside. A light flush colored his pale cheeks. Hiccup loved it when he got shy. He used to think the boy had a constant cocky smile on his lips, but his heart melted the first time he saw the more timid, vulnerable side that this grin usually hid. When Jack looked back at him again, his eyes were unusually bright.

"I managed to do it, Hic. I scraped enough money together. I bought my plane ticket."

Hiccup's heart stopped. He turned Jack's words in his head over and over to make sure they really meant what he thought they did.

"Y-you did? Really?"

"Would I trick you? I mean, about this?"

"You're… you're coming?"

"Yes." Jack leaned forward. His face was more serious than Hiccup had ever seen it. "I'm coming to see you. We're going to meet in person. I'll get to hold you, to kiss you, to feel your heartbeat against my chest."

Hiccup's breathing grew ragged. He could hardly believe this was real. They would meet. He would get to stroke those pale, smooth cheeks, kiss those thin lips, run his fingers through that intriguing white hair. He looked back at Jack and chuckled to try to chase away the lump in his throat.

"Your mascara is going to leak."

Jack snorted, shrugged and stood up. He threw himself back onto the bed and settled into a properly seductive position.

"Alright, emotional moment over." He winked and pulled the dress up an inch teasingly. "Lock the door and take of that coat, Freckles; I didn't pull on that dress for nothing."

* * *

_I have a second chapter of this that I'll post tomorrow (unless I forget)_


	2. Not so Long Distance

_I should probably have mentioned this when I posted the previous chapter, but chapter 2 doesn't pick up where chapter 1 left. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to something sexy._

* * *

Jack clutched his suitcase as hard as he could to keep his hands from shaking. He could hardly believe that he was here, at Berk's airport, looking through the crowd for his boyfriend. He almost expected him not to be there. It was all too good to be true. Something had to go wrong. The idea that they might actually meet in person had always been so far-fetched, Jack couldn't believe it was happening.

When he did spot the scrawny brunette standing on his tip-toes to look over the heads of the many people milling about, Jack stopped breathing. His knees went weak and he almost sat down right there, on the floor, until he could catch his breath. This was real. This was happening. Hiccup was right there, only a short walk away.

In his scan of the crowd, his boyfriend's gaze went right over him without recognizing him. Jack blamed the blue knitted cap he had pulled over his ears to protect them from the cold. It hid his very recognizable white hair. But that gave him a perfect chance to surprise Hiccup. So, rather than wave and call out to him, he continued walking casually. Once he was sure Hiccup was looking the other way, he started running.

The freckled boy turned back as the sound of someone rushing at him, but Jack dropped his suitcase and threw his arms around him before he could really know what was happening. Hiccup tensed at first, then the frail shoulders started to shake and Jack thought he had managed to scare the boy on their first face to face meeting. He was about to back away and apologize when Hiccup's trembling voice called his name.

"Jack? Is that you? Is that really you?"

Jack looked down into green eyes he had only stared at through a computer screen before. Only now did it really hit him that he had his arms around his boyfriend like he always dreamed of. He smiled down at Hiccup, doing his best to hold back his tears.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm here. Like I promised you."

They shared their first kiss right there, in the middle of the crowded airport. It wasn't anything great, their lips trembling too much and their excitement getting in the way of any attempt at coordination that would have saved them from having their nose or teeth in the wrong place at the wrong time, but neither cared. All they wanted was that blessed contact they had yearned for for so long.

Jack knew he couldn't stay forever, not yet, but right now he had Hiccup in his arms and he planned on appreciating every second of it.


End file.
